Die unvermutet kurze Rückkehr des Bösen
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Chaos ist nicht dort, wo es eigentlich hätte sein sollen. Es hatte einfach keine Lust nach dem Ende von Stars so einfach abzutreten. Da Galaxia nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand, musste es sich jemand anderen suchen, der bereit war, sich auf die Versprechu


Warnung: Dies ist sozusagen der Entwurf für den Plot eines fiktiven, humoristischen Sailormoon Specials. Es wurde mit Augenzwinkern und Schmunzeln geschrieben und sollte auch so verstanden werden. Es kommen andere Comichelden (Captain Planet) und Anspielungen auf andere Animes (Pokemon, Digimon, Street Fighter2, Dragonball) darin vor.  
  
Die (unvermutet kurze) Rückkehr des Bösen Jedite schlief den ewigen Schlaf, sorgsam konserviert in einem Kristall dämmerte er vor sich hin. Zeit hatte längst jede Bedeutung verloren und hier zwischen den Dimensionen merkte er ihr verstreichen nicht. Dennoch war er nicht tot, einmal hatte er sogar etwas gespürt, ganz kurz nur, und registriert dass Beryl es offenbar nicht geschafft hatte, Prinzessin Serenity zu besiegen. Damals hatte der Kristall einen winzigen Riss bekommen und dank diesem war sein Geist aus der unendlichen Leere aufgetaucht und vertrieb sich die Zeit mit Träumen. Der ewige Schlaf war eigentlich nicht einmal so übel. Zwar erschien es ihm immer noch als sei es erst vorgestern gewesen, dass er durch die Welt hetzte, um Energie für das Ungeheuer Metallia zu sammeln. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals einen freien Tag gehabt zu haben, von Urlaub gar nicht zu reden. Weder Lob noch eine Gehaltserhöhung (warte mal, hatte er überhaupt jemals ein Gehalt bekommen??) kamen in seiner Erinnerung vor, lediglich Drohungen, Befehle und Kritik. Alles in allem kein Wunder, dass Beryls Diener nicht gerade eine lange Liste an Erfolgen aufzuweisen hatten, bei all den Managementfehlern ihrer Königin. Aber das war Vergangenheit, jetzt brauchte er sich nur einzureden, dass er an einem Südseestrand saß und sich die Sonne auf den Rücken scheinen ließ, um endlich den verdienten Ruhestand zu genießen. Wenn er sich stark genug konzentrierte, konnte er sogar die Hitze spüren, das Rauschen der Brandung hören und das Splittern der ... Moment mal, was für ein Splittern?  
  
Jedite öffnete die Augen, was er eigentlich gar nicht können sollte, aber irgendwie ging es doch und tatsächlich, da klaffte in dem Kristall ein armlanger, handbreiter Riss genau vor seinem Gesicht. Zudem konnte er nicht nur seine Augen, sondern den ganzen Rest seines Körpers ebenfalls bewegen. Probehalber hob er den Arm und stieß mit der Faust an die Kristallhülle. Es knirschte und ein handgroßes Stück Kristall brauch heraus, fiel nach außen und trudelte durch das Nichts davon. Jedite kniff die Augen zusammen. Das Nichts war zwar nicht gerade der hellste Ort, aber das trübe Dämmerlicht aus dem Nirgendwo, welches das ganze Nichts in fahles Grau tauchte zeigte ihm die Umrisse einer wabbeligen, schwarzen Masse, die genau vor dem Kristall schwebte.  
  
Hoffentlich war dieses Etwas nicht gerade auf der Suche nach einer warmen Mahlzeit.  
  
"Schhh!!!", machte Jedite und wedelte mit den Armen. Sein Ellenbogen schrammte dabei über die Kristallhülle und das gab ihr den Rest. Sie zerbarst in unzählige kleine Splitter, die von ihm weg trieben. Er war frei.  
  
Das schwarze Etwas vor ihm dehnte sich aus und formte die groben Umrisse eines Gesichts. "Dich habe ich gesucht!", grollte eine Stimme aus den Tiefen der Schwärze. "Ich bin gekommen, um dir all deine Wünsche zu erfüllen."  
  
Jedite überlegte, ob das da vielleicht der armselige Überrest Metallias sein konnte. Verdammt, dabei hatte er sich gerade daran gewöhnt, im Kristall eine ruhige Kugel zu schieben. "Ich kaufe nichts!", sagte er gelassen und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
"Nicht so voreilig, General der Dunkelheit", sagte die Schwärze. "Ich bin Chaos, der Quell alles Bösen und biete dir mehr Macht, als du jemals erträumt hast."  
  
"Und was willst du dafür?", fragte Jedite misstrauisch.  
  
"Vernichte Sailormoon und die Sailorkrieger, damit das Licht der Hoffnung nie mehr leuchten kann."  
  
"Irgendwie kommt mir das bekannt vor. Warum ausgerechnet ich?"  
  
"Weil du den Umgang mit schwarzer Macht gewöhnt bist, weil du Sailormoon genauso hasst wie ich und weil du dich hier sonst zu Tode langweilen würdest. Ohne mich findest du nicht in die reale Welt zurück."  
  
Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Der Kristall hatte ihn vor Hunger, Drust und Kälte bewahrt, jetzt musste er sich wieder selbst um sich kümmern. Da keine Beryl mehr da war, existierte wohl auch keine Reich der Dunkelheit mehr, entweder müsste er wieder Energie der Menschen sammeln oder sich einen Job suchen, damit er seine Reisbällchen bezahlen konnte. Aber so leicht ließ er sich auf niemandes Seite ziehen.  
  
"Da hast du nicht unrecht. Was genau hast du zu bieten?"  
  
"Meine Macht übersteigt die von Metallia um ein Vielfaches", erklärte ihm Chaos. "Du legst diese beiden Armreifen an", zwei golden schimmernde, breite Armreifen erschienen vor ihm, "und kannst so von meiner Enerige Gebrauch machen. Wenn Sailormoon und die Sailorkrieger besiegt sind, kannst du meine Macht einsetzen um Herrscher der Welt und aller Planeten zu werden, vielleicht sogar des ganzen Universums."  
  
"Und was versprichst du dir davon?", fragte Jedite, immer noch nicht völlig überzeugt, "wenn du soviel Macht hast, warum brauchst du überhaupt mich dazu?"  
  
"Du verstehst das falsch", erwiderte Chaos, "ich habe keine Macht, ich bin die Macht. Wenn niemand da ist, der als mein Werk... ähmm, ich meine als mein Partner agiert, der mich benutzt, kann ich alleine nichts ausrichten.Ich existiere als das Böse und wachse mit all den bösen Taten, die du vollbringen wirst. Das ist mein Gewinn aus unserer Partnerschaft."  
  
"Hmmm...", ein Gefühl sagte Jedite, dass Chaos ihm nicht alles erzählt hatte, aber sein Mund wurde langsam trocken und wenn er nicht bald etwas zwischen die Zähne bekam (oder einen Energieschub), würde bald nicht viel von ihm mehr übrig sein.  
  
"In Ordnung, ich trage die Armbänder und benutze dadurch die Macht, um Sailormoon und ihre Kriegerinnen, die ich schon zuvor unter Metallia bekämpft habe, endgültig zu vernichten. Du sorgst dafür, dass ich in die reale Welt zurück kann und weder Hunger, Durst noch Müdigkeit oder Erschöpfung spüren werde. Nach dem Sieg über Sailormoon errichte ich meine absolute Herrschaft über die Welt, das Sonnensystem und das Universum. Das ist alles, nichts Kleingedrucktes oder eine Klausel von der ich nichts weiß, verstanden?"  
  
"So sei es", stimmte ihm Chaos zu. Die beiden Armbänder flogen zu Jedite hin und legten sich um seine Handgelenke. Klick.  
  
Sogleich spürte Jedite wie Chaos seine dunklen Finger nach seinem Bewusstsein ausstreckte wie um ihn zu verdrängen und selbst das Ruder in die Hand zu nehmen. "Stop!" Jedite legte eine mentale Schranke vor sein Ich. "Das steht nicht im Vertrag. Wir sind Partner, also darfst du hier", er tippte sich auf die Stirn, "mit reisen, aber ich bestimme was und wie es getan wird. Meinetwegen kannst du Vorschläge machen, aber das ist alles."  
  
Chaos schien noch größer und noch schwärzer zu werden. Seine Dunkelheit leckte nach Jedite, prallte aber an der Schranke ab. "Vertrag ist Vertrag", sagte Jedite kopfschüttelnd. "Selbst das Böse an sich muss sich daran halten, denn durch deine Zustimmung hast du deine Macht über mich beschränkt. Falls du mehr willst, als ich geben will, kannst du dir jemand anderen suchen." Zur Demonstration öffnete Jedite eines der Amrbänder mühelos. "Ich bin dein Partner, nicht dein Werkzeug und nicht dein Diener, kapiert?"  
  
Noch immer grummelnd schrumpfte Chaos zu einem Tropfen förmigen, schwarzen Kristall zusammen und klebte sich selbst an Jedites Stirn (dorthin wo Jedite mit dem Zeigefinger getippt hatte). "Ich habe verstanden", flüsterte seine Stimme Jedite telepatisch zu. "Erfülle nun deinen Teil des Vertrages."  
  
"Sobald du endlich das Tor in die reale Welt öffnest", grinste Jedite. "Es sei denn du kennst einen Weg, die Sailorkrieger von hier aus zu erledigen."  
  
Wortlos setzte Chaos seine Macht ein und ein schwarzer Torbogen erschien. Jedite schwebte darauf zu und glitt in die Schwärze, die sich als Tunnel in die reale Welt erwies.  
  
In der wirklichen Welt, genauer gesagt im heutigen Tokio angekommen, fand sich Jedite nicht weit vom Hikawa Schrein wieder.  
  
"Also gut", sandte er seine Gedanken an Chaos. "Da wären wir. Was schlägst du vor, wie wir Sailormoon und die Sailorkriegerinnen in eine Falle locken können?"  
  
"Tu etwas Böses", sandte Chaos zurück. "Das ist wohl nicht zu schwer für dich, oder?"  
  
"Werd nur nicht frech", erwiderte Jedite, "oder es fängt mich auf der Stirn an zu jucken ..." Er sah sich um. Hier an der Treppe war kein Mensch zu sehen, es gab nur alte Bäume und ein paar Mülleimer, die beinahe schon überquollen. Dahinter war auf einem Schild zu lesen: "Abfall gehört nicht auf den Boden!"  
  
"Hmmm .." Jedite trat mit aller Kraft an einen der Eimer, der kippte um und rollte die Treppe hinab, wobei er seinen Inhalt über die Stufen verteilte.  
  
"Na also!", sagte Jedite zufrieden, "das war schon mal nicht übel, oder?"  
  
Auf seiner Stirn das Chaos murmelte nur: "Oje, oje ..."  
  
Vergeblich wartete Jedite, dass Sailormoon auftauchen und ihn für diese Untat bestrafen würde. Statt dessen schoss ein Regebnogenfarbenes Licht auf ihn zu. Über Jedites Kopf materialisierte sich - Trommelwirbel - Captain Planet.  
  
"Du Schurke!", tönte es aus dem Mund des Superhelden. "Du wirst die Sauerei wieder in Ordnung bringen. Ich sorge hier für Recht und Ordnung und eine saubere Umwelt."  
  
"Ähmmm ... ", sagte Jedite und deutete auf das Schild mit den Japanischen Schriftzeichen hinter sich. "Das hier ist ein japanisches Anime und kein amerikanischer Cartoon."  
  
"Ach ja?", Captain Planet zupfte sich ein paar Haarsträhnen zurecht. "Dann muss ich dringend mal mit meinem Agenten reden. Von einer Gastrolle hat er nichts gesagt." Sprach er und war auf und davon. Der Müll freilich lag noch immer auf der Treppe.  
  
"Was ist den hier los?", ertönte es von oben. Am Eingang des Tempels war ein Junger Mann in Priesterkleidung aufgetaucht mit einem Reisigbesen und einer Schaufel in der Hand. "Soll ich das etwa auch noch sauber machen?"  
  
Jedite gab es einen kleinen Stich. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass vor seiner Zwagnspensionierung er in diesem Schrein eben auch diesen Job des Hilfspriesters inne gehabt hatte. Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen .... Na ja, irgendwie hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass die hübsche Rei so rasch einen Ersatz für ihn finden würde. Dazu noch so ein Wuschelkopf, dem es an Stil wirklich zu mangeln schien.  
  
"Schnapp in dir", zischte Chaos, "wenn du weiterhin mit solchen Lappalien wie Müll verstreuen arbeitest, bist du ein Tattergreis ehe Sailormoon sich blicken lässt."  
  
"Schon gut", knurrte Jedite und konzentrierte sich. Es ging leichter als er gedacht hatte. Er formte ein Netz aus schwarzer Energie und ließ es auf den Hilfspriester zu fliegen.  
  
"Heee!!" Der Wuschelkopf schlug mit der Schaufel danach, aber das Netz zeigte sich nicht sonderlich beeindruckt und wickelte sich um ihn herum, dass er am Schluss wie ein Rollschinken verschnürt am Boden lag. Die negativen Kräfte des Netzes zehrten an ihm und er verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?", fragte Jedite. "Schnapp dir seinen Sternenkristall", schlug Chaos vor. "Dazu musst du nur die Arbänder auf ihn richten, dann ..." "Was ist ein Sternenkristall?", bohrte Jedite, "und was passiert mit ihm, wenn ich den Sternenkristall habe?" Chaos erklärte ihm beides.  
  
"Nein, danke!", schüttelte Jedite den Kopf. "Mit solchen Monstern hat man nichts als Ärger. Ich habe noch keinen Fall erlebt, dass so ein Monster eine Chance gegen Sailormoon gehabt hätte. Ich mache einfach was ich am besten kann und sauge ihm etwas Energie ab." Er beugte sich über den bewusstlosen Hilfspriester und streckte die Hände aus, da tauchte Rei auf. Sie erblickte ihn, schrie und rannte zurück in den Tempel. "Jetzt wird auch Sailormoon gleich kommen", meinte Jedite zufrieden und zog noch ein wenig mehr Energie aus seinem Opfer heraus. "Lass Yuuichrou in Ruhe!" ertönte es vom Tempel her.  
  
Jedite hob den Kopf und blickte geradewegs in das wütende Gesicht von Sailormars. Sie war etwas gewachsen, so schien ihm und ihre Uniform sah ein wenig anders aus ... ehe er den Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, sprach sie schon weiter: "Ich erkenne dich wieder Jedite, General des Königreichs des Dunkeln, zwar habe ich keine Ahnung, warum du jetzt wieder auftauchst, wo doch Beryl und Metallia vernichtet sind, aber du wirst dafür büßen!" "Genau, auch ich werde dich bestrafen!", kam es von weiter hinten. Nun traten auch Sailormoon und Sailormerkur heraus aus dem Tempel.  
  
"Das ging ja schneller als ich geglaubt habe", sagte Jedite halblaut, mehr zu sich als zu Chaos. Auch Merkur und Sailormoon trugen neue Kostüme und ihren Gesichtern nach war mehr Zeit verstrichen als er geglaubt hatte. Sie waren deutlich erwachsener geworden. Ob sie auch neue Kräfte hatten?  
  
"Mit euren neuen Kostümen werdet ihr mich kaum beeindrucken!", rief Jedite den dreien zu. "Oder habt ihr noch mehr zu bieten?" "Du wirst dich noch wundern!", rief Merkur, "wir wissen zwar nicht, wo du die ganze Zeit gesteckt hast, aber mit uns dreien wirst du kein leichtes Spiel mehr haben. Wir sind viel stärker als damals."  
  
"Das bin ich auch", lachte Jedite mit mehr Selbstsicherheit als er verspürte. "Von neuen Kräften hast du mir aber nichts erzählt", sandte er einen verärgerten Gedanken an Chaos. "Ach die", sandte Chaos spöttisch zurück, "die sind nichts im Vergleich zu meiner Macht." "Das will ich auch schwer hoffen!", beendete Jedite den mentalen Dialog und wandte sich wieder seinen Gegnerinnen zu. "Auch ich bin nicht mehr derselbe wie damals, auch ich habe neue Kräfte bekommen. Vor euch steht nicht mehr ein General der dunklen Armee sondern Jedite, der zukünftige Herrscher der Welt und des Sonnensystems und des Universums, der Partner des Chaos."  
  
Um die drei Kriegerinnen das Fürchten zu lehren, zeigte er ihnen die Armbänder.  
  
Das Resultat war nicht ganz das, was er erwartet hatte. "Chaos?", rief Sailormoon verwundert. "Aber Chaos ist doch besiegt. Ich habe dorthin zurück geschickt, wo es herkam, in das Herz jedes einzelnen Menschen. Wie kann es da wieder frei und gebündelt sein?" Auch die anderen zwei Kriegerinnen wirkten mehr erstaunt als erschrocken.  
  
"Haben sie recht?", fragte Jedite Chaos."Wer bist du wirklich?" Es schwieg.  
  
"Ich habe dich was gefragt?!", bohrte Jedite nach. "Nun antworte schon!!"  
  
"Kann ich nicht", kam es nach ein paar endlos langen Augenblicken zurück. "Mein Skript hat hier eine Lücke." Von weither rief eine Stimme: "Schnitt und Pause!" Es folgen: Werbeeinschaltungen. Währenddessen saßen Chaos (es war nun wieder eine schwarze Masse von annähernd menschlicher Gestalt) und Jedite in ihrer Garderobe und blätterten verzweifelt in ihren Skripten.  
  
"Hier ist die Seite!", Jedite tippte auf ein Blatt mit zahlreichen durchgestrichenen und eingeklammerten Sätzen. Es war voller Kleckse und offenbar in aller Eile hingeschmiert worden. "Was ist jetzt die Antwort, die ich dir geben sollte?", wollte Chaos wissen. "Da sind mehrere .. .warte mal, ich lese dir vor: Chaos: Ich bin niemals in den Herzen aller angekommen. Unterwegs bin ich digitiert und jetzt bin ich Hyperchaosmon!"  
  
"Na ja", meinte Chaos. "Ist da noch mehr?" Jedite räusperte sich: "Chaos: Ich bin niemals dort angekommen, weil ich unterwegs einen Kampf gegen Pikachu verloren habe. Erst jetzt konnte ich aus dem Pokeball entkommen. - hier ist noch ein Spruch für dich. Chaos: Ich bin der Zwillingsbruder des alten Chaos. Nenne mich Chaos2." "Was besseres ist diesen Schreibern nicht eingefallen?", grollte Chaos und sah Jedite über die Schulter. "Chaos: Das Alte Chaos konnte ein Ei ausspucken, ehe es in alle Herzen verstreut wurde. Ich bin Chaos' Sohn!", las es halblaut vor. "Also das sage ich bestimmt nicht, und wenn sie meine Gage verdoppeln", Chaos schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Warte mal, da unten steht noch eine Notiz ... aber dahinter haben sie "zu banal" geschrieben."  
  
"Lass mich sehen!", Chaos kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sich die Zeile an. "Banal oder nicht, die nehmen wir!" Ende der Werbeeinschaltungen. Wir blenden zurück zum Schauplatz des Kampfes. "So anwtorte mir doch!", drängte Jedite Chaos, das wieder auf seiner Stirn Platz genommen hatte. "Warum bist du nicht im Herzen aller? Wie kommt es, dass du wieder hier bist? Was soll ich den Sailorkriegerinnen sagen?" Chaos flüsterte ihm die Antwort zu. Jedite stellte sich vor Sailormoon in Pose, holte tief Luft und donnerte: "Das werdet ihr nie erfahren!"  
  
"Dann eben nicht", meinte Mars unbeeindruckt. "Auf jeden Fall mache ich jetzt gerösteten Jedite aus dir!" Sie spannte ihren Feuerbogen und der Flammenpfeil zielte direkt auf Jedites Brust.  
  
"Sowas hatte sie damals aber nicht auf Lager", murmelte Jedite und erschuf rasch einen Schild aus schwarzer Energie. Keine Sekunde zu früh, der rot glühende Pfeil zischte auf ihn zu. Jedite drückte sich selbst beide Daumen, dass der Schild halten möge. Er tat es. So halbwegs wenigstens. Die Hitze des Pfeiles fraß sich durch den Schild hindurch und versengte seine Uniform an der Schulter.  
  
"Aua!!!" Mit verzerrtem Gesicht hüpft er auf und ab und klopfte die Funken aus. "Du solltest mich eigentlich davor beschützen", zischte er Chaos gedanklich an. "Im Vertrag werden - ich zitiere - weder Hunger, Durst noch Müdigkeit oder Erschöpfung - Zitat ende - erwähnt, von Schmerz war nie die Rede", gab Chaos zuckersüß zurück.  
  
"Wenn dir das nicht geschmeckt hat", sagte Merkur, "dann wirst du meinen neuen Angriff vielleicht lieber mögen!"  
  
"Was wird denn das?", fragte Jedite, als er sah, wie die Wasserharfe vor ihr erschien. Als der Wasserstrahl daraus auf ihn zuschoss, fluchte er nur noch, klappte das Schild wieder herunter und versuchte zudem zur Seite zu springen. Natürlich verfehlte der Strahl ihn trotzdem nicht, er wurde voll getroffen und die Nässe, die durch das Schild drang fühlte sich auf der verbrannten Schulter nicht schlecht an, zumindest für einen Moment nicht, dann war der Druck zu stark und es fegte ihn gegen den Stamm des nächsten Baumes. Aber was ein altgedienter Bösewicht ist, der weiß wie man einsteckt. "Das nächste Mal verlange ich ein Stuntdouble", ächzte Jedite, kaum das er wieder auf den Beinen war. "Langsam sollte ich mich etwas wehren." "Kein schlechter Gedanke", spottete Chaos. "Du hast meine Macht, setze sie ein!"  
  
Jedite begann seinen Gegenangriff mit einer Reihe von schwarzen Blitzen. Zufrieden sah er, wie Sailormoon und die Sailorkriegerinnen zur Seite sprangen.  
  
"Jetzt kriege ich euch!", lachte er.  
  
"Sei da nicht so sicher!" Eine Sailorkriegerin in grün sprang vom Ast eines Baumes und kaum dass ihre Füße die Erde berührten, wirbelte sie mit erhobenen Armen im Kreis und ein ganzes Heer von grünen Blättern schoss auf ihn zu. Da die vor Energie nur so knisterten legte Jedite noch eine Schicht auf sein Schild und so kamen nur zwei der leuchtenden Blattgeschosse durch, die aber verteilten gar nicht so angenehme Stromschläge kaum dass sie ihn berühren. Da seine Uniform zudem noch von Merkurs Angriff durchnässt war, bekam ganz schön was ab. "Verflucht, wer bist denn du?", keucht er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes geschockt.  
  
"Gestatte, Super Sailorjupiter", sagte die braunhaarige Kriegerin und stellte sich seitlich von Merkur auf. "Du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können!", knurrte er Chaos an. "Uuups, das habe ich vergessen", sagte Chaos ohne eine Spur schlechten Gewissens (wie könnte das Absolut Böse auch so etwas wie ein Gewissen haben?). "Jetzt weißt du es, oder?"  
  
"Danke", gab Jedite zurück und erinnerte sich daran, dass das hier eigentlich sein großer Auftritt als zukünftiger Herrscher der Welt, des Sonnensystems und des ganzen Universums war. "Auch zu viert habt ihr gegen mich nicht die geringste Chance", verkündete er lautstark.  
  
"Wir sind auch mehr als nur vier!", ertönte es vom Dach des Tempels. Eine Kriegerin in orangem Kostüm ließ ihr langes, blondes Haar im Wind flattern. "Hier kommt die Kriegerin der Liebe und Schönheit, Sailorvenus."  
  
"Ja, ist denn da irgendwo ein Nest? Das werden ja immer mehr!", schluckte Jedite. Chaos zog es vor zu schweigen.  
  
Als sie die Hand zum Mund hob, dachte Jedite an eine neckische Pose, daher trafen ihn die goldenen Herzen ziemlich überraschend. Da er den Schild von vorhin noch aktiviert hatte, überlebte er diese geballte Ladung Liebe, wenn auch mit einigen Schrammen und seine Uniform bekam ettliche Risse.  
  
Längst hatte sich das Netz um Yuuichirou aufgelöst, und Jedite frage sich langsam, ob das endlich alle Gegner wären .. wieviele Planeten hatte das Sonnensystem noch mal ....  
  
"Uns gibt es auch noch!", eine helle Kinderstimme riss ihn aus seinen mathematischen Grübeleien. Er blickte nach hinten. Am unteren Ende der Treppe standen vier Kriegerinnen (damit ersparte er sich das Rechnen), eine in dunkelblau, eine in Schwarz, eine in Violet und eine in Türkis. Sie alle hielten mehr oder weniger furchterregende Objekte in der Hand. Sailorkriegerinnen allein waren schon übel genug, aber welche mit besonderen Waffen ... Jedite begann, einen strategischen Rückzug ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen.  
  
"Ein Jedite und neun Sailorkriegerinnen", dachte er in Richtung Chaos, "so etwas nennt man Übermacht. Dir fällt dazu auch nichts ein, oder?"  
  
"Na ja", kam es von Chaos, "ich habe sie noch nie alle auf einen Haufen bekämpfen müssen. Zu mir kamen sie in zwei Portionen."  
  
"Findet ihr das nicht ein bisschen unfair", sagte Jedite und versuchte gelassen zu klingen, "neun gegen einen."  
  
Die Sailorkriegerinnen wechselten lange Blicke, dann schüttelten sie einträchtig den Kopf. "Überhaupt nicht."  
  
In diesem Moment zischte eine Rose vor seine Füße und ihr Stengel durchbohrte die Steinplatte um Haaresbreite vor seinen Stiefeln. "Pass doch auf!", entfuhr es Jedite auf den ersten Schreck hin, "es reicht doch, dass das Leder nass geworden ist. Kratzer sind das letzte, das ich brauche."  
  
"Du wirst noch mehr verlieren als der Glanz deiner Stiefel", sprach der Rosenwerfer, der auf den dicken Ast eines Baumes rechts von der Treppe stand und den Wind durch sein Cape wehen ließ. "Ich, Tuxedo Kamen, werde verhindern, dass du aufs neue dein Unwesen auf der Erde treibst."  
  
"Kannst du mir eine neue Uniform geben", fragte Jedite Chaos. Es ärgerte ihn wie ein abgerissener Vagabund vor diesem Schnösel in seinem Frack und Zylinder da zu stehen.  
  
"Soll ich nochmal wiederholen, was in dem Vertrag von dir gefordert wurde", sandte Chaos zurück, "von neu einkleiden war nicht die Rede."  
  
"Geizkragen!"  
  
"Geck!"  
  
Die Sailorkriegerinnen, denen nicht entging, dass Jedite ein Zwigespräch mit seinem für sie nicht sichtbaren Partner hielt, wurden langsam ungeduldig.  
  
"Ähmm ...", kam es von Sailorvenus, die sich nun neben Sailormoon aufgebaut hatte, "wir sind hier oben, falls du uns vergessen hast."  
  
"Oder ergibst du dich?", fragte die sandhaarige Kriegerin mit der dunklen Stimme von unten.  
  
"Nicht solange ich einen Weg noch offen habe", sagte Jedite halblaut, eine Seite des Hügels war noch frei, wenn er rasch zwischen den Bäumen links von der Treppe verschwand, dann ...  
  
"Tut uns leid, dass wir so lange auf uns haben warten lassen!"  
  
Nur das nicht!!! Jedite starrte nach links. Dort, wo er eigentlich seine Rückzugsroute (klingt viel eleganter als "Fluchtweg") geplant hatte, traten drei Mädchen in schwarzem Lederoutfit mit dünnen Pferdeschwänzen und ohne besonders viel Sexappeal trotz ihrer knappen Kleidung aus dem Schatten der Bäume.  
  
"Was wollt ihr hier?", frage Jedite forscher als ihm zumute war. "Hier findet keine Kostümparty statt."  
  
"Unsere Prinzessin Kakyuu hat gespürt, dass das Chaos wieder sein Unwesen treibt und uns hierher gesandt, um es gleich an der Wurzel zu vernichten", sagte die Schwarzhaarige zu Sailormoon. "Steckt es etwa in dieser Jammergestalt da?"  
  
Jedite wusste, dass sein Outfit es an Glanz missen ließ, aber ihn eine Jammergestalt zu schimpfen, das ging zu weit! "Stellt euch erst einnmal vor, ihr drei Vogelscheuchen, ehe ihr euch in einen laufenden Kampf einmischt", gab er ätzend zurück.  
  
"So wie es aussieht, ist der Kampf ja doch schon fast gelaufen", grinste die Weißhaarige und wedelte nachlässig mit der Hand, als wäre er, Jedite, nur ein lästiges Insekt.  
  
"Aber damit du weißt, wer dich in die Hölle schickt, Sklave des Chaos", erwiderte die größte der drei, "wir sind SailorStarMaker, SailorStarHealer und SailorStarFighter die SailorStarLights!"  
  
"Noch mehr Sailorkriegerinnen???", Jedite musste sich echt zusammenreißen, um keinen hysterischen Anfall zu bekommen."Falls ich hier jemals lebend raus komme, wirst du mir einiges erklären müssen, Chaos!"  
  
"Lass deine zahnlosen Drohungen und sei nicht so pessimistisch! Die haben alle schon gegen mich gekämfpt und verloren."  
  
"Ach ja? Und weshalb sind sie dann immer noch frisch und munter und am Leben?"  
  
"Ich war an dem Tag nicht in Höchstform. Wenn du meine Kräfte nicht beschränkt hättest, hätte ich die alle längst zu Fischfutter verarbeitet!"  
  
"Und wie?"  
  
Chaos machte ein paar interessante Vorschläge, angefangen von schwarzen Löchern bis über ein kosmisches Bombardment mit Meteoriten und Enerigeentladungen, die alles (inklusive Jedite) in Asche verwandlen würden. Da sich dieser Dialog über mehr als einige Sekunden erstreckte, fingen Saturn und Uranus demonstrativ an, ihre Waffen zu schärfen während Pluto und Neptun die ihren polierten.  
  
Die inneren Senshi waren nicht so geduldig.  
  
"Also willst du nun kämpfen Jedite oder flehst du um Gnade", rief Mars genervt von oben, schließlich hielt das Theater auf der Treppe die Kundschaft vom Tempel fern. "Wir haben schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Genau jetzt erklang wiederum eine Stimme: "Schnitt und Pause!" Es folgen: (schon wieder!) Werbeeinschaltungen Chaos und Jedite saßen wiederum in der Garderobe und starrten angestrengt auf ... den kleinen Bildschirm des tragbaren Fernsehers, der auf dem Schminktisch zwischen den Spiegeln stand. Beinahe andächtig lauschte Chaos den lebenswichtigsten Nachrichten des Universums, die da lauteten: "Kaufen Sie nun: Chaos als Knetmasse! Elastischer, weicher und schwärzer als jemals zuvor. Das ideale Spielzeug für ihre Kinder, klebt immer und überall und lässt sich niemals wieder abwaschen. Chaos für immer - was wünscht man sich mehr?" "Vergessen sie alles was sie je über Gummibärchen und Lakritze gehört haben - jetzt kommt: Chaos in der Tüte. Eine leckere Synthese aus Gelee und Lakritz, nach Wunsch auch mit Cola und Schokogeschmack! Wer kann dazu schon nein sagen?" "Vorbei ist die Zeit der öden Sailormoonkostüme. Der Gag für alle Kinder und Jungebliebenen. Das ideale Chaoskostüm, Marke Unbeschrifteter Müllsack mit Ausstülpungen, Wer braucht schon Augenschlitze und Atemlöcher? Im Finsteren macht Chaos erst so richtig Spaß. Ob zur Geburtstagsfeier ihres Chefs, ob zur Halloweenparty ihres Freundes oder zur Faschingsfeier für den Nachwuchs. Mit Chaos liegen Sie immer richtig!" "Teddybären sind out, Barbie ist Schnee von gestern - das Spielzeug für die Kinder von heute ist: Plüschchaos. Ein dreidimensionaler schwarzer Klecks a'la Amöbe, aus bestem, schwarzem Plüsch. Wen interessiert schon was oben und was unten, was vorne und was hinten ist? Keine Augen, keine Zähne, keine Nase - nichts was Ihr Sonnenschein aus Versehen abbeißen und verschlucken könnte. Schlagen Sie sofort zu: Plüschchaos in drei Größen zum Kombirabatt!" "Sie mögen es glibberig? Und der grüne Schleim aus den 70gern gibt Ihnen nicht mehr den richtigen Kick? Dann probieren Sie mal: Chaos im Glas! Eine absolute Weltneuheit. Sie drehen das Glas auf, schwarzes Chaos (absolut hautverträglich) fließt heraus, Ihnen bleiben zwanzig Sekunden, um Chaos eine Form zu geben, dann wird die Masse so fest, dass Sie sie problemlos aufnehmen und dem nächsten Mitmenschen ins Gesicht klatschen können! Der Partyspaß des neuen Jahrtausends!" "Wow!", sagte Jedite nicht unbeeindruckt. "Da hat sich dein Agent ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt. Glaubst du, haben wir noch so viel Zeit um auf die Werbung für die Jeditepuppen, Jedite-T-shirts und Jedite Kostüme zu warten?"  
  
"Darauf würde ich nicht wetten", grinste Chaos zahnlos. "Als mein Agent mir damals auf meiner Reise in die Herzen aller mich per Handy anfunkte, versprach er mir für die neue Staffel exklusive Verträge mit eingen sehr bekannten Lebensmittelerzeugern und Spielzeug- , sowie Scherzartikelproduzenten. Ich erwarte mindestens noch drei weitere Spots für Chaosprodukte"  
  
"Ach das, war es also, was dich wieder hat zurückkehren lassen", meinte Jedite. "Da hat er dich aber ganz schön angeschmiert."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Chaos.  
  
Jemand klopfte an die Garderobentüre. "Bitte bereithalten, wir sind gleich wieder auf Sendung!"  
  
"Und auf gehts", Chaos klebte sich wieder als Kristall auf Jedites Stirn. "Du kannst es mir ja nach dieser Folge erzählen."  
  
Jedite öffnete den Mund, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den Spiegel, der jeden Riss und jeden Fleck auf seiner ehemals sauberen Uniform wiedergab und erinnerte sich an Chaos' Weigerung ihm eine neue zu geben. Er atmete tief druch und murmelte nur: "Wie du meinst." Ende der Werbeeinschaltungen. Wir sind zurück am Schauplatz des Geschehens.  
  
"Euch wird der Spott schon noch vergehen!" rief Jedite und mobilisierte seine Chaoskräfte. "Jetzt werdet ihr gleich merken, was es heißt, sich mit Jedite und Chaos anzulegen!" Eine bedrohliche, schwarze Wolke manifestierte sich über seinem Kopf. Er streckte die Hände danach aus zog sie herab.  
  
"Was meinst dur?", fragte Sailormoon die neben ihr stehende Sailormerkur.  
  
"Die Werte sind sehr sonderbar", murmelte Merkur und klappte ihren Computer auf. "Ich weiß absolut nicht, was er mit dieser Wolke im Sinn hat, ihre Angriffswerte sind nicht besonders hoch."  
  
Ehe einer der Senshi reagieren konnte, hatte Jedite die Wolke bis auf eine handbreit über den Boden herunterdedrückt und nahm darauf Platz. "Jetzt wird euch Hören und Sehen vergehen!", lachte er und deutete nach vorn. "Flieg los, böse Dschindodschun".  
  
Die Wolke machte gehorsam einen Hüpfer, stieß aber an die nächste Treppenstufe und er flog in hohem Bogen herunter.  
  
Fluchend kam er wieder auf die Beine und rieb sich seine vier Buchstaben."Was soll denn das, du dämliche Wolke?"  
  
Das unkooperative Fortbewegungsmittel schwebte for sein Gesicht und Ausläufer von der Wolke bildeten die Schriftzeichen für: "Die Last hat das zulässige Höchstgewicht überschritten."  
  
Ringsum lachten sich die Kriegerinnen schief und Tuxedo Kamen wäre um ein Haar vom Ast gefallen.  
  
"Aha", kam es sakrastisch von Chaos, "deine neue Angriffsform ist die "Mach- dass-sie-sich-totlachen-Nummer". Sehr originell."  
  
"Du sei nur ruhig", knurrte Jedite mental zurück. "Deine Vorschläge waren auch nicht viel besser!"  
  
"Probier sie wenigstens mal aus!", kommandierte Chaos. "Schlimmer kann es kaum werden."  
  
Wo Chaos recht hatte, da hatte es recht. Dennoch konnte Jedite ein mulmiges Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, als er - so wie es ihm Chaos erklärte - breitbeinig dastehend mit den Händen in der Luft zu rudern und genau nach Anweisung langsam und tief zu atmen begann.  
  
"Ob das was wird?", fragte SailorStarFighter kopfschüttelnd und zwinkerte in Richtung Sailorneptun.  
  
Sailoruranus warf ihr einen gereizten Blick zu und musterte Jedite genauer. "Ich kann fühlen, dass sich da irgendetwas zusammenbraut", murmelte sie.  
  
Das konnte Jedite bestätigen. Für ihn fühlte es sich so an, als würde er in einem Topf mit heißen Teerblasen rühren, es brauste und brodelte um seine Fingerspitzen und bei jeder Bewegung blieb etwas von dieser Energie an ihnen kleben, strömte die Handflächen und Arme hinauf bis er vor Kraft förmlich zitterte.  
  
"Und jezt schleudere den Brei der Verdammnis mit dem Wort "Hadochaosko" auf deine Feinde", surrte es in Jedites Kopf.  
  
"Wird auch Zeit", gab Jedite zurück, denn er fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl. Die Energieblasen hüllten bereits seine Schultern ein. Da die Feinde ihn ja quasie umzingelt hatten, war Zielen überflüssig. Wie ein Balettänzer stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und wirbelte im Kreis herum. Tatsächlich klappte es wie beabsichtigt, und die Blasen spritzten in alle Richtungen.  
  
"Achtung!", rief Tuxedo Kamen und stürmte los, um Sailormoon zu beschützen. Auf der oberen Treppenstufe stieß er mit StarFighter zusammen, die wohl die gleiche Idee gehabt hatte. Es knallte und die beiden lagen ziemlich groggy neben dem noch immer bewusstlosen Yuuichirou.  
  
"Ts, ts, ts...", lautete der Kommentar von Sailoruranus.  
  
Sailormars und Sailorvenus hatten sich bereits rechts und links vor dem bewusslosen Trio aufgebaut, Jupiter stellte sich links hinter Sailormoon und Merkur stand rechts von ihr. Wie auf geheimes Kommando (der Regisseur hinter der Kamera winkte mit beiden Armen wie wild ...) aktivierten sie ihre Planetenkräfte und errichteten ein Schutzfeld um Sailormoon und die k.o - Helden, sodass die Energieblasen an der Säule aus vierfarbigem Licht abprallten.  
  
StarHealer und StarMaker gingen einfach hinter dicken Baumstämmen in Deckung, während unten an der Treppe Sailorsaturn mit ihrer Sense einen ähnlichen Schild errichtete wie die Inneren Senshi oben und so richteten die Energieblasen (außer ein paar Brandflecken an den Baumstämmen und auf den Treppenstufen) keinen nennenswerten Schaden an.  
  
Als die Energie verschossen war, drehte sich Jedite noch immer. Mittlerweile war ihm grauenhaft übel, sein Gleichgewichts- und sein Raumlagesinn hatten sich längst verabschiedet. Irgendwann verloren seine Drehungen an Schwung und er taumelte gegen den nächsten Baum , wo er hilfesuchend die Arme um den Stamm den schlang.  
  
"Sind .. sind sie besiegt?", fragte er bei Chaos an.  
  
"Nein, statt dessen haben sie sich wieder vermehrt es sind nun drei, nein vier Sailormoons und ebensoviele von jeder anderen .. uhhh ...", kam es von Chaos zurück.  
  
"Interessant", bemerkte Pluto von unten. "Der Stein auf seiner Stirn sieht irgendwie grün aus!"  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Merkur mit einem abgeschwächten Wasserstrahl Tuxedo Kamen und StarFighter wieder wach gespritzt und Sailormars erklärte ihnen lang und breit, dass es klüger wäre, ihren Abschnitt der Treppe zu sichern, statt den Inneren Senshi ins "Beschütze die Prinzessin" - Handwerk zu pfuschen.  
  
Chaos nützte diese Atmepause um sich von Jedite zu lösen und nahm annährend menschliche Form an, wobe es sich an den Baumstamm lehnte und nach frischer Luft schnappte.  
  
Jedite bekam seine Übelkeit langsam in den Griff und erinnerte sich daran, dass dies eigentlich seine große Show sein sollte. Irgendwie (es könnte auch damit zusammen hängen, dass sein Skript nur mehr wenige Seiten hatte), schlich sich bei ihm das Gefühl ein, dass er dieses Mal den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Also besser dem Schrecken ein Ende machen als ein schreckliches Ende erleben (oder so ähnlich) und mit aller Würde, derer seine abgerissene, knieweiche, zerschundene Gestalt fähig war, richtete er sich auf und ... verbeugte sich tief vor Sailormoon.  
  
"Mondprinzessin, ich kapituliere", sagte er laut, um ganz sicher zu sein, dass auch die kampfwütigsten unter den Senshi es hörten, "und ich bitte um Gnade. Könnt Ihr aus mir, einen normalen Menschen machen? Einen Busfahrer vielleicht?"  
  
"Halt mal!!!", rief Chaos laut, "wir haben einen Vertrag, vergessen? Du musst gegen die Senshi kämpfen und sie besiegen, das ist dein Teil davon! Ohne dich bin ich machtlos und muss mich wieder auf die lange Reise zum Herzen aller machen und dabei habe ich noch nicht einmal den Scheck für meine Gage eingefordert. Also komm mir nicht mit Kapitulation, oder ..." Chaos wurde wieder zum schwarzen Stein und heftete sich an Jedites Stirn.  
  
Sailormoon und die Inneren Senshi wechselten lange Blicke.  
  
"Wir sollten ihm helfen", sagte Sailorjupiter. "Irgendwie tut er mir leid."  
  
"Es hängt am Vertrag mit Chaos, hmmm ...", murmelte Merkur. "Wie genau ist denn der Wortlaut?", rief sie zu Jedite hinunter. Dieser wiederholte, was er Chaos und was Chaos ihm versprochen hatte.  
  
"Keinen Durst, kein Hunger, keine Müdigkeit", wiederholte Sailormoon. Jupiter und Mars sahen sich an und nickten. Ein flüchtiger Blickwechsel mit Uranus und Neptun und los ging es.  
  
Jedite wusste kaum wie ihm geschah. Von oben regnete es Blitze und er hetzte die Treppen hinab so rasch er konnte, dann wieder rasten zwei Planetengleiche Energiebälle von unten auf ihn zu und er rannte die Treppen hinauf, um sein Leben. Hinauf, hinab, hinauf, hinab. Als er keuchend und schnaufend das zehnte Mal wieder oben ankam, wurde er ohne jede Warnung von einem Feuerring eingeschlossen. Verstört rief er nach Chaos, aber die finstere Macht des absolut Bösen reagierte nicht.  
  
Die Hitze war kaum auszuhalten, er riss sich die Reste seiner Uniformjacke und seines Hemdes vom Leib (woraufhin Neptun beim Anblick seines muskulösen Oberkörpers einen bewundernden Pfiff hören ließ, was ihr einen säuerlichen Blick von Uranus eintrug ...). Als seine Haut langsam an gekochten Hummer denken ließ, krebsrot färbte, streifte er erst eine Stiefel ab und machte dann ernsthafte Anstalten, sich auch noch vom Rest seiner Kleidung zu trennen. Saturn bekam große Augen, was Pluto veranlasste, Mars einen energischen Wink zu geben. Mit einem leichten Bedauern ließ diese daraufhin die Flammen erlöschen. Mit knallrotem Kopf zog der total verausgabte Jedite die Hose wieder über seine schwarzen Boxershorts.  
  
Statt dessen stand plötzlich ein hübsches, groß gewachsenes Mädchen mit einem Pferdeschwanz vor ihm, in den Händen hielt sie ein Tablett mit leckeren Reisbällchen, Keksen, Sandwiches und einem Krug Eistee.  
  
"Hunger? Durst?", fragte sie sanft.  
  
Jedite ging in die Knie und streckte wortlos beide Hände nach dem Tablett aus. Lächelnd stellte sie es vor ihn hin. Er griff nach dem Krug und schüttete den Eistee in sich hinein, schnappte nach Luft, ehe er sich auf die Leckereinen stürzte.  
  
"Danke, danke ...", keucht er, kaum dass der letzte Keks verschlungen war und sah das Mädchen mit einem schiefen Lächeln an. "Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. So etwas wunderbares habe ich seit meiner Ernennung zum General der Dunkelheit nicht mehr gegessen. Wenn ich es recht bedenkte habe ich seitdem niemals etwas gegessen. Hast du das gemacht?"  
  
"Ich koche gerne", sagte sie und freute sich sichtlich über sein Lob.  
  
"Tut mir echt leid, dass ich mich nicht revanchieren kann", seufzte Jedite und stemmte sich hoch. "Aber entweder werden mich jetzt gleich die Senshi oder das Chaos in Stücke reißen. Na ja, wenigstens hat ein Engel mir eine Henkersmalzeit gebracht."  
  
"Danke", sagte das Mädchen errötend, "aber das mit dem "In Stücke Reißen" ...." Sie sah hoch zu Sailormoon. Jedite folgte ihrem Blick, erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass die Senshi ihn nicht weiter angegriffen hatten und fehlte da oben nicht die Sailorkriegerin mit den Blitzen?  
  
"Sag, Jedite", rief Sailormoon herab, "hattest du nicht eben noch Hunger, Durst und warst furchtbar müde?"  
  
"Doch", antwortete er nach einem kurzen Augenblick, "ja, das war ich, aber Chaos sollte doch ..."  
  
"Dafür sorgen, dass du all das nicht durchmachen musst", ergänzte Tuxedo Kamen. "Wie es scheint, hat Chaos seinen eigenen Vertrag gebrochen. Oder vielleicht ist es einfach nicht ganz auf der Höhe..."  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte Jedite Chaos.  
  
"Was los ist?", schäumte Chaos. "Ich habe soeben das Kleingedruckte in meinem Vertrag gelesen und herausgefunden, dass das nur ein Special ist. Keine neue Serie. Ich könnte platzen vor Wut!"  
  
"Dann tu das", sagte Jedite grinsend. "Den Vertrag mit mir hast du vor lauter Zorn gebrochen. Wir sind nicht mehr aneinander gebunden, ich bin frei!"  
  
"Wie? Was? Wieso?", stotterte Chaos. Aber es war schon zu spät. Die Armbänder an Jedites Handgelenken lösten sich auf, der Chaoskristall fiel von Jedites Stirn zu Boden.  
  
"Jetzt, Sailormoon!!", das große Mädchen verwandelte sich vor seinen Augen in die Kriegerin der Blitze und riss ihn zur Seite. Sailormoon richtete ihr Zepter auf den flackernden Chaoskristall und das goldene Licht daraus blendete Jedite, dass er einige Augenblicke lang völlig benommen war. Er hörte wie Chaos brüllte und sich wehrte, schwarze Blitze leckten nach Sailormoon und auch nach ihm.  
  
Einer kam ihm bedrohlich nahe, doch Sailorjupiter sprang vor ihn hin und bekam statt seiner die Ladung ab. "Nein!", hörte er sich selbst rufen und fing die taumelnde Jupiter in seinen Armen auf. Einige Atemzüge später war alles vorbei. Chaos wurde mit einem goldenen Strahl himmelwärts geschossen, um dahin zurückzukehren wohin es gehörte. Für immer (oder zumindest so lange, bis sein Agent es wieder kontaktierte). Sailorjupiter fehlte zum Glück nicht viel, sie hatte nur einen kurzen Schlag bekommen, aber irgendwie widerstrebte es Jedite, sie wieder loszulassen.  
  
Schließlich raffte er sich auf, und nahm die Arme von ihren Schultern. "Danke", sagte er nur, ehe er sich wieder Sailormoon zuwandte. "Wirst du mich in einen normalen Mann verwandeln?", fragte er sie.  
  
Sailormoon schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist nicht nötig. Neptun, lass ihn in deinen Spiegel schauen."  
  
Die hübsche Kriegerin mit den türkisen Haaren stieg die Treppe herauf und hielt ihm ihren Spiegel hin. Darin sah er das Gesicht eines abgekämfpten, blassen jungen Mannes. Vergeblich suchte er nach den Schatten der Dunkelheit oder nach dem bösartigen Leuchten in seinen Augen."  
  
"Du könntest einen neuen Schneider gebrauchen", sagte Neptun.  
  
"Aber sonst bin ich ...", er schluckte.  
  
"Ein Mensch", sagte Sailormoon "du warst von dem Moment an kein General der Finsternis mehr, als Chaos dich freigeben musste."  
  
"Dann kann ich also einen normalen Beruf ergreifen? Eine Familie gründen?"  
  
"Auf jeden Fall könntest du ein paar Ferientage am Strand gut gebrauchen", meinte Sailorjupiter und zusammen mit den anderen Senshi verwandelte sie sich in ihre zivile Form zurück.  
  
Längst hatte Jedite vergessen, was eigentlich im Skript stand. Vor seinen Augen sah er Makoto in einem Bikini, ein Tablet mit exotischen Leckereien in der Hand. Er griff ihrer Hand und dankte dem Schicksal, dass sie ihn nie zu seinen erfolgreichen Zeiten als General des Dunklen erlebt hatte. "Ein Strandurlaub", hörte er sich sagen, "das klingt nicht schlecht, aber nur, wenn ein gewisser Engel mich begleitet ...". Makoto bekam glänzende Augen und murmelte: "Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du irgendwie meinem verflossenen Freund ählich bist ..?"  
  
Sie ließ ihre Hand in der seinen und zu zweit schritten sie die Treppe hinab, während hinter ihnen der Regisseur sich die Haare raufte und nach ein paar Eimern Rosenblättern und einem rosa Filter für die Kamera brüllte.  
  
Chaos indessen befand sich in der Endphase seiner Reise. Immer noch wühlte es verzweifelt in all seinen multidimensionalen Taschen nach dem Handy, das noch immer in der Garderobe lag, genau hinter einer extra großen Portion "Chaos im Glas"..... Ende 


End file.
